Unison League: Love and War
by Purple.fan.28
Summary: Quinnifer the Goddess of Love, has never felt love before. Chosen to bring her mortal to victory! But will she win the tournament, or something more? Hope you enjoy!
1. The Four

Chapter 1, The Four

For love, it should come naturally to me... Then why have I never felt it before? Being the goddess of love, it's sad really. But watching mortals from above, seeing how happy they can be with my gift. I couldn't help but smile, though I do want to feel the same.

I'm glad I get to at least let others experience it.

"Well... At least I can dream." Quinn smiles softly, her bright green eyes scans the paper. Searching for hope. (Maybe this book can give me hints, maybe more) But frowns as she can't not find the answer.

"Come on... Please, you must have something for me?"Her light brown hands grip the book gently as she waits. In nervousness, she bites her bottom lip and holds her breath.

After waiting for minutes, she gave a heavy sigh and fell back onto the cream colored bed. Staring though her windowed covered roof, searching the stars for an answer.

"Nope... Not even the stars can help me" tears form in quinn eyes, as she bites her lower lip. "W-why..." the stars become foggy In her eyes.

"Quinn!" She jumped in surprise, and screamed. Her watery eyes searched the room in panic, to find the blood goddess. Feeling her cheek heat up with embarrassment, she glared at her best friend.

"Sara! D-dont scare me like that..." she let's the tears fall down her redden cheeks. Puffing her cheeks, as she watches a smirk form on Sara's face.

"Awe, did I scare you sweetie?" Sara laughs and her smirk grows wider as she watches quinn glare. Leaning on the door frame, and crosses her arms. "Come on, you can't be mad at me forever"

"Yes I can... just watch me." Quinn jumps up off her bed and walks towards Sara, cheeks still redden. "Baka" she punches Sara's arm lightly. Which caused Sara the laugh and hold her hands up.

"Ok ok, im sorry. Geez, you sure are violent for a goddess of love" Sara smiles.

"Shut it... now, what did you need me for?"

"it's time for the choosing" Sara's smile disappears and replaced with a blank face.

"O-oh... already?" Quinn gives a small smile, grabbing the edge of her short, light blue dress. She trys to clam down, and breathe.

"Quinn... I kno-" "no, it's alright. I will do fine, I promise" Quinn brightly smiles, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist. She then pulls her into a tight hug and giggles. "I will be ok, you don't have to worry"

Sara's deep purple eyes widen, she bits on her tongue. Forcing the tears to not fall, pulling quinn into a tighter hug. "Dammit quinn... your my best friend, my sister. You better come back to me"

"Hehe, I will. Your all the family I have..." Quinn giggles and pulls Sara into another hug. She takes a deep breath and smiles, then breaks away. "Well, shall we go?"

"I swear... mortals are getting stronger then before" Zen sighs, laying back in his black leather chair. His blank yellow eyes scan the room. "Zen, why hasn't anyone tought you any manners?" He turns his head slightly and smirks.

"Well hello blood goddess, where's the little green eyed cutie who follows you?" Sara growls and glares and zen, making his smirk widen.

"I won't let a dirty, asshole like you touch her" Zen raises an eyebrow and laughs. "What are you, her father?" She stays silent, and sits in the chair next him. "Yep, I'm her father. Can't you see this big dick I have?" Sara blankly stares.

Zen blankly stares back, and snickers. "Tsk, like you could be bigger then me sister" he focuses his eyes back to the room. Runs his fingers through his hair, pulling it back.

"So... who do you think the next four will be?" Zen asks, keeping his gaze forward. Hearing his sister take a deep breath, he's gaze returns to her.

"I-i..." Sara's bites on her lip, almost breaking skin. " if quinn is picked, then how will I be able to protect her..." " you won't, she needs to protect herself. She's too weak, im sure they won't pick her" Zen sighs and lefts his legs to rest on the white marble table.

"Bastard..." Sara's growls and quickly stands up. She raises her fist and swings, aiming for Zens face.

"Sara, blood goddess." Sara gasps, eyes widen and yelps as her hand is squeezed tightly. " I to agree what he says is wrong about the goddess of love, but I want no fighting in my palace" Sara nods and gulps."u-understood night..."

"And you, Zen, the God of poison. I ask of you to treat the other gods and goddesses with respect" "Tsk, whatever..." Zens folds his arms and lays back into his chair.

Hearing a creek, everyone's head turns towards the main golden doors. Sara's eyes widen as she stares at the four gods and goddesses chosen. "N-no..." Tears fall rapidly as she stares at Quinn's fake smile.

"Night, we have chosen our four"


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2, Saying Goodbye

"Are you nervous quinn?"

"..." I sat there, staring blankly at my hands that tightly grab my dress. Why was I choosen... why me, Im the goddess of love... not war, or speed. I'm not that strong...

"Quinn? Are you scared?" I look up to the God of speed, his brightly orange hair sticks up, defining gravity. And his dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"A little but... I'm mostly confused.." I give a small smile " isn't it weird?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Weird? How so?"

"Why would they pick me? I'm not that skilled or strong... I can't ever fight back...* giggling nervously, my eyes suddenly take interest to my hands again. "I-i just hope I get someone that's not into anything violence related..."

He sighs and pats my back lightly. "Quinn... listen i-"

"Quinnifer, the love goddess. Please come with us." A woman with gold short hair, her grey eyes stared. Pushing up her glasses, she waits for my response.

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly stood up and walked over to her. She gives a heavy sigh, and turns to the doors. "Follow me" without looking back, she walks away. I squeaked and hurried to catch up.

"B-bye Zach!" I wave to him and run out the doors.

"Here you are quinn." The lady hands me a scroll, tied with a blue ribbon, with a pin, holding the ribbon in place. I stare at the pin in confusion. 'A sword?'

"Um, excuse me?" I lighlty tap her shoulder, hoping to get her attention. But she does nothing, not even move a single muscle.

"U-um hello?" I call for her again.

"You are free to open the scroll, inside will be the mortal you will be with for one human year"

My eyes widen and feel myself become numb. "T-the mortal I'll be with..." forcing my hands to grab the edges, I slowly unroll the scroll. There i see in big, bold letters.

Class: Royal Protecter.

"R-royal protecter?!" My eyes suddenly fill with tears and I quickly look up to the lady, hoping she would tell me it all a joke. 'I-its a joke... I-its has to be!'

"A royal protecter, they are mostly on attack. I hope you can handle such a powerful class" she turns around, but all I can see is color and shape. 'N-no...'

"You are scared, you are afraid you'll be too weak..." I can hear her high hills click as she walks towards me. My heart started to pound in my ears, and my vision fogged from my tears.

"But you have nothing to worry about, you may not be able to do most of what the others can do...but I know you will succeed in showing this class the way.." I can feel her thumps move across my cheeks, clearing the tears that shadowed my eyes.

I blinked, and looked up to her. Her warm and motherly smile... the cold and dead eyes I once saw, we're filled with a positive glow.

"T-thank you..." I gave her a small smile and rubbed my eyes gently. I look back at the scroll and unroll it completely.

"Well... at least he doesn't look scary." Giggling, I look more closely at every feature. His sliver hair covers his right eye. 'How can he see?' Looking at his left eye, I can see in the dark blue eye is pain. 'Poor thing...' his armer contains sliver, and the fabric around it is a light shade of blue.

My eyes widen as I look at the sword attached to his back. 'H-how can a sword be that big!? Hopefully I don't make him mad..' I shiver at the thought of being cut into pieces.

"Nope, no thank you..."

"It's time to go to the mortal dorms, are you ready quinn?"

"I'm ready!" Smiling, I walk passed her and into the hallway. Where I saw the other 3 choosen. Zach, the God of speed. Gin, the God of earth and Rena, the goddess of wind. Hearing someone clear they're throat, we all look in the direction to find day, the goddess of the sun.

"Good morning everyone, today you have been chosen to lead your mortal to victory. We have carefully selected a class to each of you"

" Zach, your class is Archer. His name is Yato, Gear score 200k"

"Gin, your class in Lancer. His name is Leo, Gear score 170k"

"Rena, your class is Cleric. Her name is Momo, Gear score 160k"

"Quinn, your class is solider. His name is Dragon, Gear score 200k"

"Now, I think everyone would like to know who the chosen are" day smiles and she opens the main doors. Signaling us to walk forward, I search the crowd for any familiar faces. 'Sara...' she was in shock, her eyes carried worry and confusion. 'I can't show her weakness, I can't make her worry more...' I gave her a small smile as days voice shakes the room.

"Night, we have chosen our four" the crowd of God's and goddess clap and cheer. They all come up to congratulate us, but I slipped passed them heading straight for Sara. Just stopping a few feet away from her I smile.

"H-hey sa-" she ran at me with full force, almost knocking us over. I suddenly squeak and gasp for air as her hold on me tightens, as if she ever let's go I would disappear.

"S-sara.. I-i can't breathe.." her grip loosens.

"Quinn... good luck out there..." she smiles and let's go. Slowly back away, I can tell she doesn't want to make it harder on both of us to say goodbye. I give her a soft smile and nod.

"I'll be back just before you know it, I promise.. "


	3. An Adventure

Chapter 3, An Adventure

Nothing... not worth it, never good enough.

"To ever think you would be my brother, but your nothing but a mistake"

"You're wrong!"

"Mom should have thrown you away when she had the chance"

"Shut up!"

"Dad wished you were never born"

"I said shut up!!"

"And no one will ever love you!" A holy sliver sword plunged straight into his chest, threw his heart. His eyes widen and coughed up large amounts of blood. But he felt nothing.

It was dark, silent. He watches the sword dig deeper into him, slowly closing his eyes and clearing his mind. It was the end, they were right...

Then suddenly his chest felt warm, taking in a sharp breath his eyes opened quickly. Two lightly glowing hands took the sword out slowly. Watching as his wound heal, like it was never even there.

He looks up from the hands to find a blur of a girl. Her smile was the only thing he could see visibly. So warm and happy...

"I love you dragon, I always will..." The girls smile widens as she giggles. He found himself wanted to say the same, but his mouth was frozen. Her smile then fades and turns into a frown, surprising him.

"Don't forget about me..." before he could reach out to her, she disappeared. He looked around hoping to find a glow, but it was dark.

Suddenly the area changed and he was in the middle of a war. The shouts of man rang in his ears, hearing the sword clash together.

"Look out!" Hearing this he went on alert, turning around to find who shouted and found a girl. Her face was still blurred much to his displease. 'the same girl who healed me...'

"God... I was scared I would lose you..." she smiles and walks towards him. She straps the bow she had in her hands behind her back, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well you know me, I can't leave you to watch dragon by yourself" the girl then walked through him, sending shivers down his back. He quickly turned around to see where she was going.

"Kala?" He stared in confusion. 'What is kala doing here...' "Kala, what are you doing here?! What's happening?!" He never got a response.

'He can't hear me...'

"Where is Dragon?" The girl questioned, she looks around the battle field innocently. 'How can they act so normal during a war?'

"He's by the ruins, let's go help him" Kala suggested, giving her a small smile. Then ran of towards a white building, but it was blurred. He tried to follow them, but was stuck. Then he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Nooo!" His eyes open quickly and sits up, reaching out his arm. After a second or two he realized where he was.

"A dream... just a bad dream..." He sighs and runs his fingers through his sliver hair. His heart was pounding uncontrollably and had felt like he was just outside in the sun. 'What was that? And who was that girl...' he shook his head and stood up from his black sheeted bed.

He gazed around his room, seeing how it was still dark. He turned his head to the clock sitting on his dark brown colored desk. The bright green numbers blinded him for a second.

"6am? Damn... I wanted to sleep in" He sighs and rubs his eyes while stretching and yawning. He walks slowly towards his door and grabs the door handle. Swinging it open, he finds kala standing in the hallway.

"Kala?" Kala turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Dragon? What are you doing up so early?" Dragon then yawned again, blinking away his tiredness.

"I had this weird dream... you where in it, and it looked like in some kind of war?"

"Wait... I had that kind of dream too..." Kala scratched his head in confusion. Dragons eyes widen.

"Y-you had the same dream?! Then who was that girl?!" Dragon grabbed kala by the shoulders and shook him. He tighten his grip when kala didn't say a word. But at this point kala was shocked, he had never seen dragon this worried and inpatient.

"Let go of me idiot! How should I know, I didn't see her face!" Kala growled and ripped out of his hold, earning a growl from dragon. "Whatever..."

"And here, I'm going to start packing" Kala handed dragon a map, he cursed under his breath and stomped away. Dragon looked over the map, ignoring kala.

"A mission huh? It better be alot of gold"


	4. Let The Journey Begin

Chapter 4, Let The Journey Begin

Adventure is always a new beginning.

"Um... are you sure this is the bar?" A young man, with short black. His blood red eyes stared at the ruins in confusion.

" of course it is kala! It's just... hidden?" Kala turned to glare at his partner.

" your an idiot dragon, I told you I should have taken the map" He sighed heavily the pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! I'm not able idiot! I've been good wi-"

"No...no you haven't, every time I let you take the map, we get lost. Not to mention we almost die too..." dragons mouth open and closes, trying to figure out what to say back. Kala raises an eyebrow.

"Well?" Waiting for a reply. A smirk starts to form on his face, dragon notices and glare at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"At how dumb you are, now give me the map" ripping the map from dragons hands, he looks over the map. His eyes suddenly widen as looks back and forth between the map and the path.

"What is it kala?"

"You... you actually followed the map correctly" saying in disbelief "But this doesn't make any sense? Why are not near any bar?" He looks around the area then back to the ruins.

"Then let's just search it, maybe there's valuable items?" Dragon smiles widely and runs into the building. Kala shouted after him.

"Wait you idiot! What if there's traps?!" Kala ran as fast as he could to catch up to dragon. After what felt like hours (one minute) kala lost site of him and sighed heavily while scratching the back of his head.

"That motherfuker, where did he go?"

"Oi kala! Over here!" Hearing his name, he turned his heel towards the rusted giant blue doors. Never noticing the shadow that moved quickly behind him.

"There you are, sometimes I feel like a mo-"

"You talk to much..."dragons glared at kala deadly, shocking him. He was frozen in place.

"What's the matter?" Kala asked, fearing to look at dragon.

"You need to look at this, right here it say... Four gods, four mortals." Dragon pointed, moving his fingers across the old text " every 1000 years each god has a mortal to guide for a year?"

"A year?"

"Let me finish dammit" Dragon hissed, causing kala to jump back a little.

"Now... it says in that year, the have to raise the power of there mortal. And at the end of the year..." Kala waited for him to finish, afraid of getting yelled at.

"Damn... the rest of it is gone" Kala then let out a sharp breath he didn't know he was holding in. Dragon on the other hand had no idea why this was so important to him, but he felt attached to this. 'One god...'

'Snap'

Dragon threw his sword at the source of the noise, causing whatever was following them to squeak. His sword cracked the pillar in half and hanged off the wall right behind it.

"Who's there?!" He shouts, slowly walking towards his sword. Looking around frantically for any movement, while kala lit his hands on fire and followed dragon.

"P-please wait! I'm sorry for scaring you!" From behind another pillow, they were surprised to find a girl. Dragons face suddenly felt hot and his heart pounded. 'What the hell is happening to me? It's just a girl... well, a really cute one'

"U-um... is he going to stare at me the whole day?" The girl whispered to kala, her own blush brightened as kala chuckled.

"Oi dragon, I know she's cute. But you act as if she'll disappear" Kala snapped his fingers at dragons face, smirking as he blinked and cleared his throat. Shaking his head, he tried his best to get rid of the blush that stand his cheeks.

"S-sorry!" Dragon chuckled nervously and rubs the back of his neck. 'Great, now she'll think I'm weird' she giggled and held out her hand.

"It's alright, it was cute!" A bright smile appears on her face and a small but dark blush. At this point he couldn't couldn't help but blush. 'She thinks it's cute...'

"Well while you to flirt, mind telling me what your doing here miss?" Hearing the word flirt, dragon looked away blushing, while mumbling curse words. The girls blushed madly and her eyes widen.

"W-we weren't flirting!!" She squeaks and puffs her cheeks. Both kala and dragon stared at her blankly and nodded.

"Tomato" they said in sync, causing the girl to blush more.

"S-shut it!" In embarrassment she quickly covers her face with her hands while the two laugh.

"Sorry miss, but the truth hurts" Kala chuckled and smiled slightly.

"W-whatever...s-so your dragon correct?" She points at him, he smiles and nods.

"Names quinn! I am the goddess of love and was sent to become your mentor!" Quinn smiles happily. But her slowly fades as she waits for a response. She looks at the two, and giggles nervously.

"E-eh... guys? Are you alright?' The two stood there like statues, after waiting a minute or two dragon burst out laughing. Kala snapped out of his state and smacked dragon upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell kala?!"

"It's rude to laugh idiot.." Kala glared then turned to quinn, giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry about this idiot, but it is hard to believe your a goddess"

"I see... but tell me something kala, where did you get that map?" She smiles innocently.

"From this old lady?" Kala looked at her raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she started to glow a light purple, hearing a little bell her appearance changed.

"W-wait what?!" Kala and dragon jumped back as the watch quinn turn into the old woman who gave kala the map. She smiled and turned back.

"I can't have everyone knowing a goddess just magically appeared in there town?" Quinn giggled and placed a hand on her hip.

"Now let's go! We don't have much time!" Quinn turned around and quickly walked out of the room and out the ruins. Dragon and kala quickly followed after her.

"Where are we going?" Dragon asked

"First things first, you need a new weapon!" Dragon raised an eyebrow. Quinn eyes widen and squeaks.

"N-not saying that you already have a great sword! B-but we need to get you one made from the God of light." She looked at his sword and shivered, smiling nervously. 'B-because he could kill me with that thing'

"Alright then, led the way!" Quinn smiles widely and grabs his hand tightly and runs of, pulling him. Dragon blushes and catches up with her while kala shouted after them.


	5. Let The Journey Begin 2

Chapter 5, Let The Journey Begin 2

"So kala, before I came here. I've looked up your bio! And what I mean is looking for the things you'll need on this... adventure!" Quinn reaches into her brown colored bag and pulls out a map with gold edges.

"This map can show you anywhere or anything you want, but some places may never have been discovered" quinn smiled and handed him the map "and it will only work for you! So don't worry about dragon getting us lost" giggling and whispers into his ear.

"Hey! I followed it right this time!" Dragon yells. Quinn and kala chuckles

"Well that's only because quinn made it so you could read it, she enchanted it stupid" kala smirked as dragon glared at him.

"... well thanks for crushing my dreams"

"Anytime buddy!" Kala smiles and pats his shoulder, quinn shakes her head and giggles.

"You two act like brother's I swear...now kala, show us were to go!" Kala stared at her with a questioning look.

"Umm... how? I have no idea where were going?" Quinn blinked and smiled innocently, while both of the boys waited for the answer. When one never came for a minute or two, quinn started to giggle nervously.

"U-um... i-i don't know how to work it..."

"That took you a minute just to think about it?" Kala questioned.

"How could I not know? I thought I read about it before I left?" Kala sweatdropped and pinched the bridge of his nose 'and she ignored me' he thought while dragon chuckled and patted his back.

"Its ok buddy" dragon smirked.

"Thank the gods kalas smart..." quinn whispers to Dragon, as they walked behind him. While he had his nose stuck into the map, both dragon and quinn were stuck in a silent possession.

"S-so dragon..." Quinn studdered nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Dragon looked down at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"W-when did you and kala become friends?" Dragon was surprised she wanted to know, he never really thinks about it anymore.

"Its kinda a long story..."

"Well it's ok if you don't want to tell me, I just think you two act alot like brothers..."Quinn smiles sadly, seeing this dragon notices her hands tightly grab onto her dress.

"Me and kala grew up together, his family and mine were business partners. His family sold magic items and books..." dragon paused as he remembered the past.

"And my family... we have a training academy. My family was all about being the best and strongest" dragon frowns. Quinn was surprised but worried that he forced himself to tell her.

"Dragon...im sorry f-"

"Oi! Quinn, Dragon! I found a cave, let's camp there" watching as kala walked into the cave, both dragon and quinn looked at each other and smiled.

They both nod and follow kala, finding the cave surprising warm and well lit.

"This is strange? It's like someone or something already lives here? But the map says this cave as been abandoned for years..."

"U-um guys... do rocks breathe?" Quinn squeaks and slowly backs away, her eyes widen as the so called rock moves and reveals a black scaled salamander. Hissing and growling the salamander bares it's teeth while the under skin started to glow.

"Quinn! Run!" Kala shouted, but it was no use, she was frozen in fear. Quinn squeaked as she felt something pick her up.

"You really need to listen" dragon smiled and set her down on a rock, while Quinn puffed her cheeks. Removing the sword from his back he runs back to the salamander, but finds that it disappeared.

"Kala! Where did it go?" Frantically moving around, he looks for any possible movement. Kala spotted it and tried to warn him, but there was no time.


	6. Way Past The Point

Chapter 6, Way Past The Point

Passing or not, strength is never the way to succeed

"Move!" Kala pushed dragon away from fireball that herdoled toward him. The fireball crashed into the stone wall and left a burn mark.

"Shit, thanks kala" dragon dust off his shoulders and ran back to the salamander. It's red and black scales glowed as it hissed, it's mouth filled with fire as he fired.

Dragon jumps out of the way, just in time behind stone rubble watching the flames over his head. Bitting his lip, he waits for the flames to disappear.

Once they do, he quickly jumps up and runs towards the creature. Pulling his sword behind him, running past salamander, he quickly turns his around and aims for the neck.

Tightening his grip, he swings and feels the blade slice throught the flesh and bones. Hearing the crys and screams, the blade went light as he watched the head fall and the blood dripped poured down the neck and into the cracks of the stone floor.

"Poor thing..." Quinn walked past dragon and kneeled by the head. She placed her hand on the snout and closed her eyes, singing a lullaby her hand glows a bright green.

Dragons carefully watched as her face turned scared to horror. She gaspes and quickly runs deeper into the cave, shouting her name he ran after her. Worried she'll get hurt, he picked up the paste. But she suddenly stopped

"D-dragon...look..." walking by her side, he watches as tears filled her eyes. Looking to the culprit, he finds himself staring at 4 eggs, all of them were a dusty black color.

"Salamander eggs?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She hid her face into his shirt, hiccuping and sobbing, her body continued to shake.

"W-we killed the mother..." Dragon frowned and rubbing circles on her back, to calm her down.

" s-she was only trying to protect them...a-and we just killed her..."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to pay our sins..." Quinn wiped her tears away and walked over to the nest, picking up two eggs. She carries them away, confused dragon picks up the last two and follows her.

"Geez you guys take f-... w-what are you doing with those eggs?!" Kala asked, but quinn ignored him and continued to walk to the mouth of the cave. Kaka looked behind him to find dragon doing the same.

"What's with the eggs?"

"We killed the mother, so quinn wants us to pay for our sins" kala nodded and followed them, outside the cave. Quinn had placed the eggs against a tree.

"Dragon, please set them next to the tree please" quinn said blankly, scaring dragon he hurried and placed them down. Quinn quietly thanked him and reached into her bag. Taking out a small knife she points it at her palm.

"What the hell, Quinn! What are you doing!" Both dragon and kala froze as she lightly slid the blade across her palm. The golden blood dripped from her fingers and into the grass.

She moves her hands above each egg, letting a few drops slide down the shells. She then pulled her hand away and wrapped it with a bandage.

"Quinn! What the hell where you thinking?!" Dragon glared as he grabbed her arm tightly, she squeaks and widened her eyes.Tears begun to fall from her cheeks, and upon seeing this dragons grip loosened and he frowned.

"I'm sorry quinn, just don't scare me like that.." backing away, dragon looked away, angry for hurting her. Quinn smiled and grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed.

"I'm ok, so don't worry.."

"So why did we just leave those eggs?" Kala asked.

"I can't tell you, but here something for both of you!" Quinn handed dragon a blue pearl, and kala a red one.

"Crush these when your in need, and I mean if your dying kind of need!" Quinn giggles and skips down the path, while humming a song.

"Well... at least she's back to her old self" kala chuckled and attached the pearl to his earing, dragon stared at his and sighed.

"Yeah..."dragon smiles sadly, watching quinn smiling face. "But you know she's not, she hides her pain..." kala stopped and frowned.

"Well then, it's your job to be there for her..." kala walked away, leaving dragon to stare at him with wide eyes.


	7. The Other Side

Chapter 7, The Other Side

Chances can be uses wisely. But does that mean the end?

Pulling back the bow, quinn concentrated on any movement. She put herself on high alert, hearing the wind move the trees and the whispers of the animals. She takes a long but deep breath before realising one of her fingers from the string.

Suddenly she hears a leaf crumble, immediately she watches a boar sniff the ground for fallen berries. He's ears twitch, listening for any sighs of danger.

Quinn smiles and pulls the bow back more. "I'm sorry mister boar, but we need to eat. Please forgive me" she whispers to herself.

"Hey cutie, what you doing?" Quinn screams and loses balance, letting go of the bow, causing the arrow to fly the different direction. The boar surprised by the noise, squeals and runs away. Her eyes widen as she loses site of the arrow and the boar.

"Dragon! Y-you baka! I almost had dinner!" she quickly turns around and slaps his arm. He chuckles as her cheeks turn red and puff. "A-and don't call me cute!"

"Why not? You know it's true~" dragon smirked, leaning down to her level. Quinn's eyes widen as dragons face became closer to hers. Her cheeks became a dark red and slowly backed away.

"K-kala!! Dragons being a pervert again!" Quinn squeaks and quickly turned around shouting for him. Dragon stared and sighed. He turns towards the direction the boar went and ran after it.

Back at the camp site the three have made, quinn stomped over to the log, that was placed right next to the fire that kala was building.

"Let me guess, dragon?" Kala questioned with a smirk, quinn glared and blushed.

"Yes... a-and don't look at me like that!" Quinn quickly picked up a pebble at throws it at kala. Kala chuckles as he dodges.

"Jesus your violent..." kala laughed and patted her head.

"I don't get it..." Quinn frowns and hugs herself tightly, watching the fire dance on the wood. "Why would he call me that...word..."

"Word? You mean cute?" Kala moved his head to the side dodging more pebbles, Quinn's puffed cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Y-yeah... that word..."

"Well it's obvious you are, and that he likes you..." kala blankly stared at the fire, using the stick in his hand. He moved the wood around to make the fire bigger.

"Ha ha, that's funny!" Quinn giggles and punches kalas arm lightly, while he stared at her in shock.

"Its not a joke, he really does like you"

"Who's likes who?" Dragon asked, holding a dead boar over his shoulder, surprising both of them. Quinn's face turns a dark red and looks away while kala smirked.

"Oh we're talking about how q-"

"H-how hungry I am! Thank God you got the boar!" Quinn's hand quickly covers kalas mouth, her blush never fading.

"Oh ok, sorry about scaring you when you were trying to get dinner" dragon apologized and set the boar by the fire, Quinn giggled nervously.

"I-its alright!" Kala riped Quinn's hand away from his mouth and glared. Quinn sticked out her tongue and puffed her cheeks.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and cook this!" Quinn dragged the boar over to a flat stone table they had made, and lefted it onto it. Taking out a knife, Quinn started to him while cutting of the skin.

"What were you guys talking about?" Dragon whispered to kala, who was staring at the fire.

"Its was nothing" kala took out the map from his back pocket and unscolls it. "Tomorrow we'll be heading down the this road for 10 miles and we should see a town"

"Finally, I've been getting bored of being out here"


	8. The Other Girl 1

Chapter 8, The Other Girl

"I spy with my eye something...Green!"

"Hm... the tree's?" Quinn asked, she placed one finger on her chin while looking around for more green.

"Nope, try again"

"Um...the grass?" Dragon shook his head, Quinn puffed her cheeks and focuses.

"Oh! My bow!" Quinn smiled and pointed behind her, but frowned as dragon shook his head again.

"Ok! The bushes, the bugs! Oh oh wait! The birdy!" Quinn quickly suggested, thinking that she won, she folds her arms and giggles.

"Nope" staring blankly at him, her arms slowly raises up.

"I'm done! That's it!" Quinn turns around and walks the other way, while yelling curse words.

"Its your eye's!" Dragon watches in amusement and chuckles.

Kala sees Quinn walks past him, and gives her a questioning look. He continues to watch her as she sits on a boulder, her cheeks puffed and trying, key word *trying* to glare at everything that moves.

"Stubborn as a mule" kala said quietly to himself, knowing dragon could hear him.

"Yeah, but I'm loving it" Dragon smiled and pated kala shoulder "go on ahead, we'll catch up"

Kala rolled his eyes and walked down the path. Waiting until he's no longer in site, Dragon turns around and walks towards Quinn, who now had a small smile as she held a small golden heart.

"Where did you get that?" Startling Quinn, she squeaks and blushes in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, was deep in thought" she giggles and lookes back at the gold heart. "It's... whats left of my family"

"Your family huh? What were they like?" Dragon asked, sitting right on the rock next to her. Her eyes widen and squeezes her hand tightly. Surprise and concerned, dragon place his hand on hers and gently rubs his thump over her hand.

"You don't have to tell me" dragon smiles as her grip loosens.

"I-i... it's just..." blinking away the tears, she smiles sadly and tightly squeezes his hand. "Its a story, that will be told when I'm ready"

"Kala! Hey, guess what!" Quinn giggles and jumps in front on him.

"What?" Never taking his eyes away from the map.

"Look! A town!" Quinn smiles happily and points. Kala looks up from the map and sees a small village to far from the path.

"Wait, I don't see it on the map?" Kala questioned, Quinn rolls her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the village.

"Let's go! I want to see it!" She smiled as kala glared and gave up, letting her drag him.

"Where's Dragon?"

"Oh! He's already there! I just came to find you, I don't want you to miss all the fun!" Quinn started to pull on his arm more, signaling to walk faster. Kala stared at her as her eyes filled with joy.

"I can see right through you, smiling through the pain will only make it worse" he whispers to himself while frowning, but he did not notice that they were already at the gates. Looking up from the light blue colored gate, he finds the town's name in sliver.

"Sliver Stone? Such a dumb name"

"Its not a dumb name! Don't be mean" Quinn lightly punches kalas arm and walks into the village, kala sighed and followed her.

As he walked around, he noticed the villagers all stared, like they have never seen any outsiders. He looked back at quinn, to find her smiling like a little kid, jumping stand to stand. 'Well at least someone's having fun'

Then he saw dragon slowly creeping behind her, smirking as she focused on the dresses. Kala quickly had an idea.

"Quinn! Look out, there's a fly behind you!" He called out.

Quinn took his warning and quickly turned around, swatting her hand to scare away the fly, but to her surprise, she hits something. She quickly opens her eyes.

"O-oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Quinn's eyes widen and covers her mouth with her holding on her breathe. 'H-his going to kill me' she slowly backed away while apologizing.


	9. The Other Girl 2

Chapter 9, The Other Girl

"I-im so so sorry dragon!" I didn't know you were behind me! P-please don't be mad!"

Quinn squeaks as he quickly grabs her arm, he continued to blankly stare at her. Scaring her as he leaned closer, her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Kiss" Quinn blinks and blushes madly.

"K-kiss?!" She shudders and true to back away, but finds herself to a wall. 'Shit' turning his head, he gives her a view of his cherry red cheek.

"Yes, kiss my cheek" he points with his finger, Quinn mentally thanks the god and sighs. 'Geez...that was close'

"J-just one?" He nods and smiles, she gulps and leans in slowly. Shutting her eyes quickly in embarrassment, suddenly feels a hand grab the back of her neck, pulling her forward.

"Mm!" She squeaks, but was quickly silented by dragon. Her eyes widen and blush covers her face, dragon crackes open one eye and smirks. He moves his hand to her cheek, backing away slowly.

"Next time you hit me, I'll kiss you~" still in shock, Quinn's mind ran wild. 'M-my first kiss... f-first kiss' dragon chuckled and poked her cheek to get her attention.

"Now come on, let's go check out the bar." Dragon smiles and walks away, noticing that Quinn wasn't behind him. He turns around and finds her still frozen in place.

"Hey cutie, don't make me kiss you again~" Quinn snapped out her frozen state and blushes madly while puffing her cheek.

"O-ok ok geez..." Dragon turns back around, walking towards the small bar. 'T-this idiot...im going to faint'

Looking around the bar, the smell of alcohol and body odor filled Quinn's nose. The place was dark, candles on earth table and a small stage in the back brightly lit. Men either holding a drink or women.

"D-dragon?" Quinn quickly grabs the back of his shirt. He got the message and looked around. All eyes were on them, mostly on Quinn, so he reached behind him. But to find an empty spot were she used to be.

Turning his head to find kalas arms wrapped around her waist, while she tried to hide under his shoulder. Growling to himself, he turns his head back around and mumbles curse words. 'Dammit kala...'

"Well well well, looky here. Dragon and kalador~" the group stopped and looked toward a girl, her long light blue hair pulled into two high pony tails, her bangs tucked behind her ears. Her purple eyes fluttered as she smirks.

"I'm glad I ran into you two cuties~" she puts her hands on her hips and leans forward, shaking her shoulders. The strings of her light pink top fall, letting the top fabric fall a little showing more cleavage.

"Miku..." Dragon hissed and glared with disgust.

"What do you want? Remember we don't like whores" kala asked coldly, dragon quietly chuckled and folded his arms.

"How rude kala~" miku giggles, slowly walking around the group, she notices a girl with brown hair. Hiding between kala and dragon.

"So who's the little girl?" Miku pouted, reaching out to her. But her hand was grabbed tightly and squeezed by dragon.

"Don't touch her whore" dragon hissed and pushed her hand away, miku glares and rubs her arm in pain.

"What's so special about her? Is she your girlfriend?" Dragon blushes and looks away. "W-well no..."

"Ohhh i see~ whatever you say~" Miku smirks again and giggles. "Well I did actually need to talk to you, I heard you three are going on a quest. And I want to join you!" Miku winks.

"WHAT!" dragon and kala shout, while Quinn covers her ears.

"hehe I'm glad you two agree~" miku smiles and skips to the front doors humming a song.

"be back here in an hour! don't leave without me~"


	10. The Twins

Chapter 10, The Twins

"There's no way in hell she's coming with us!"

"G-guys please, I feel like we should." Quinn stuttered.

"What are you saying Quinn?!" Kala shouted. Quinn frowned as they continued to tell her it was a bad idea, but she ignored them and walked away.

"Quinn? Where are you going?" Dragon asked, grabbing her arm. Quinn looked back and glared at the two, shocked and confused dragon let go of her arm and watched her leave.

"S-scary..." kala shuttered, dragon nodded in agreement.

Walking down the empty street, the shops light were out. The blue moon was the only light showing her the way. It was deathly quiet. Which gave Quinn a chance to think.

'Whats wrong with bringing miku along? It's not like she'll kill us...' Quinn thought as she puffed her cheeks. As she continues to walk further into the dark sheet, a cold breeze swept by. Goose bumps covered her arms, making her shiver.

Rubbing her hands against her arms, but suddenly hears small shaking breathes, looking around, she follows the sound into a dark alleyway. Gasping at the site, she finds two children.

Both with light brown sliverish hair, covered in dirt. With raggedy clothes, they both hugged each other for warmth.

Walking slowly towards them, she notices they look alike. 'Twins...' a girl with long hair, reaching her waist. While the boy had short, spiky hair that held itself up, define gravity. If she had to guess, they would have to be at least 8 years old.

"Hello there, are you two cold?" The Twins jumped in surprise and opened their baby blue eyes widely, shadowed with fear.

"Shhhh... it's ok, I won't hurt you" Quinn grabs the dark brown pack attached to her back, and placed it in front of her. She reaches in and grabs two blankets, unfolding them, she wraps one on each of them.

"There you go, nice and warm" Quinn giggles and stands up. "Now come on, let's get you to clean and something to eat." Smiling as she held out her hands. Their innocent eyes stared, as if she was something they've never seen before.

Struggling to stand, the twins grab onto her arms for support. Giggling, Quinn bends down and wraps her arms under their legs, pulling them up. Both of them tightly wrap theirarms around her neck. Laying their heads on her shoulders, Quinn turns around and walks out from the alley.

"You two are going to be ok, I'm here for you now"

Humming a song, Quinn smiled as she washed the soap from the twins faces, splashing some water at them. They both giggle and splash back, causing Quinn to giggle with them.

Getting the two out of the water, she wraps towels around the both and grabs a smaller one to dry off their hair.

"Here, go ahead and change! I'll have food for you in a minute" Quinn hands them both clothes and smiles. Walking out of the bathroom, she goes to the kitchen. Where she already has what she needs on the counters.

Taking a knife, she begins to cut the vegetables. Hearing the front door unlock, she turns around to see miku walking in with a smile.

"Oh miku, so glad your back! I just wanted to thank you for letting us all stay here!" Miku gave her the thumps up and smiles again.

"By the way, you found them?" Moving to the side, Quinn watches as dragon and kala both sigh in relief.

"Quinn, we were so worried. Were you here the whole time?" Quinn didn't answer and turned back to cook, both of them frowned and rubbed the back of they're heads.

"Quinn...please, were really so-" dragon was cut of by the sound of running. Quinn stopped cooking and turned back around smiling brightly. The Twins came running to Quinn, giggling and hugging her tightly.

"Awww! You two look so cute!" Quinn giggles and hugs them back tightly.

"Quinn...y-you have kids?!" Kala shuttered with his mouth and eye wide open. While dragon was frozen and stared in disbelief.

"Yep!" Looking at the girl, she smiles. " this sweet and adorable girl is luna" then turns to the boy and giggles. " and this, tough and funny boy is sasuke"

"W-when did you have kids?" Dragon asked.

"Idiots...i didn't have them! I found them on my walk..." Quinn frowns and hugs them a little tighter, kissing their foreheads she let's them go and smiles.

"Let me get back to cooking dinner, alright?" Quinn turned back to the counter and went back to cutting things, but the twins instantly wrapped their arms around her waist and stared at the group by the door.

"Don't worry you two, they're my friends" Quinn giggles and pats their heads. after the twins ate, Quinn carries them to the guest bedroom and sang a lullaby to get them to sleep., while dragon, kala and miku discuss the plans.

"So how's the planing coming along?" Quinn asked as she leans on the door frame.

"Well...we don't know so far..." kala answered and sighed. " can you tell us more about the god we're meeting?"

Quinn sighed and walked over to the table, sitting in one of the four chairs.

"The light god, he forges the weapons for both gods and mortals. He's nice and helpful but.. he can be sneaky. He may try to get you to play his games."

"Games? What kind of games?"

"Games that may very well make you lose your life...so tomorrow, be ready..."


	11. The Light God

Chapter 11, The Light God

"How much farther?" Dragon groaned and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"We're almost there you big baby" Quinn giggles and shakes her head, the twins ran ahead of Quinn. Chasing each other and giggling. Kala walked by Quinn with his nose in the map, while dragon stayed behind the group.

Miku on the other hand, decided to go ahead and look for the temple.

Dragon couldn't get his head around something. His mind was stuck, repeating everything from before. ' One group of mortal and god... what does it mean?' While he was deep in thought, he didn't realise that kala stopped in front of him.

"Woah!" Kala was pushed to the ground, face first and groaned in the pain, while dragon lost his footing and crashed into Quinn. Who squeaked and fell on her back.

"Owwe..." quinn shut her eyes and felt something heavy on her chest, causing her to take sharp breathes. When she raised her head, she finds a blushing dragon.

"Can you get off me please, I can't breathe...*Quinn giggles nervously. Dragon shuttered and apologized while getting up and moved away quickly.

"Get a room, we don't want to see you two flirt" kala said blankly, getting up off the ground and dusted himself off. Then continued to walk while the twins giggles and followed him.

"Quinn~ I'm so happy to see you~" A man with straight white long hair walked towards Quinn with his arms wide open. His lavender eyes held joy and his smile big and bright.

"Ari, it's very nice to see you too!" Quinn smiled and hugged him back, but squeaked as his hold tightened.

"What is a beautiful and pure flower such as youself doing with these...weeds?" Ari wrapped his arm around her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Ari don't be rude, this is dragon!" Quinn wiggled out of his hold and walked to dragon, grabbing his arm. "He's the mortal I'll be teaching for the year! And this dark haired one is kala, dragons partner"

Ari glared and walked around the two, looking at them from up and down. Dragon glared back and kala looked with question.

"Well well... looks like you got his gear score up by 15k" ari smiles and walks up towards his throne, there layed a gold chest. He opened it and grabbed a sword. The blade curved, black and blue wave designs covers the bottom of the sliver blade. The handle black leather with a small charm tide.

"Dragon, I would like you to meet dragons scale. Forged with ender steel, light but deadly." Ari handed dragon the sword gently.

"Thank you ari"

"And the party has arrived!" Everyone turns towards the slammed open doors, a young man with dark brown short hair, spiked. His toothy smile and bright orange eyes. He had an light brown open vest, baggy white pants.

"Slow down gin!" Two men ran in, one with black hair and red eyes the other with bright orange hair and dark blue eyes.

"Z-zach?!" Quinn squeaked and stuttered, Zachs eyes widened and twinkled. He quickly and ran as fast as he could, squeezing Quinn.

"Quinn! I've missed you!" Zach buried his face in her hair and smiled. While Quinn turned red from the lack of oxygen. "C-cant breathe..."

"Oh sorry.." Zach smiled and stared at her, feeling his face grew hot from her giggles. Kala chuckles to himself as he watched dragon fuming with jealousy.

"Um.. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can we get back on track?" The man with long black hair coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ah... you must be Leo, the Lancer." Ari walked over to him, examining him. Humming to himself he looks at Leo from up and down.

"10k, well done" while ari went to go grab leos new weapon, a new face arrived. Walking past everyone, his bored eyes looked at zach.

"Oh Quinn, meet Yato. The mortal I'll be teaching" wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulls her towards Yato while he blankly stares at the two. Yato had long white hair, and dark green blank eyes.

"N-nice to meet you Yato, I'm Quinn the goddess of love" Quinn held out her hand with a smile. Yato stared at her hand before taking his out to shake hers, but it was slapped away.

"I dont trust you" Miku glarred at Yato. Quinn stared in shock while Yato glarred back. no one dared to speak with such tense atmosphere.

"m-miku, where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"I was making sure a snake wouldn't bite and poison everyone" she hissed and gritted her teeth.

"maybe this snake only wants to kill you." Yato hissed back. Quinn was beyond shocked, and afarid they would fight.

"if you two want to fight, take it outside" Dragon pushed the two away from eachother. Quinn smiled and sighed heavily. 'thank you dragon'


	12. The Brother

"Well...here we are"

"Master? I'm sensing 12 heart beats inside the building"

"Its one of them him?"

"Yes master, but his is beating rapidly. Could he be in danger?"

"Nah, he's fine. Besides... if he was, family's never far behind"

"I don't get it why he has to be here!"

"Well sorry princess, but I'm one of the gods remember?"

"I-i knew that! But I just don't get it why you need to follow us!?"

" because Quinn is a good friend of mine, and I don't want her to catch your stupidity" Zach smirked and folded his arms, while dragon growled and balled his fist. 'I'll punch his stupid smirk off his face!' Dragon yelled in his head.

While the two continued to argue, miku walked up to Quinn and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Quinn~ why are you so lucky~" miku frowned and purred.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having two hot guys fighting for you~" Quinn's eyes widen and blushes to a point where she put cherrys to shame.

"I must say Quinn, she is right." Leo agreed, ruffling Quinn's hair.

"Y-you guys are crazy! They don't like me like that!" Hiding her flushed face in her hands, she hears dragon and Zach voice and blushes more. Miku let Quinn go and leaned closer to leo.

"You know...her and dragon would make the best couple" miku whispered while she rubbed her chin.

"What?! Your blind! Zach and Quinn would be the perfect together" leo snapped back.

"But think about it. Quinn doesn't need a gentleman, she needs a man~ someone to really take care of her~"

"So she needs a pervert?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly~"

"So your saying Zach can't satisfy her?"

"Well no, but he is the god of speed. Means he's to fast and that's not good enough"

"I think he would slow down just for her"

"Yeah sure~ we all know girls want it hard and long~ especially innocent girls like our little quinny~"

"O-oh my gods you two! S-sex is not everything!" Quinn squeaked and blushes madly. "A-and why talk about me!?"

"Hey quinn?" Miku hugged Quinn's shoulders again and smirked. "Whitch one would you want to have sex with~" miku purred in her ear.

"M-MIKU!" Quinn squeaked loudly and blushed. Her head was spinning and her legs felt weak.

But noticed that she was loud for everyone to hear, so they all came rushing to see if she was ok.

Her eyes frantically moving from person to person, until they landed on the blue eyes she loved. Causing her to blush more.

"Are you ok quinn?" "Are you hurt?" Everyone questioned at once.

"Well quinn? What's your choice?" Miku smirked and tightens her hold on Quinn, who was trying to escape. Everyone then got curious to know what Quinn had to choose.

"What is it that Quinn has to choose?" Dragon asked miku. Her smirk grew wider as Quinn squeaked and tried to pull herself away.

"Well loverboy~ since you and speedy over there love our sweet little Quinny so much, I just asked who would she want to sleep with~" soon the place was silent and everyone eye grew wide from the bold question. While dragon and Zachs faces grew hot.

"M-miku, you must be confused. I don't like her like that" Zach shuddered then looked over to dragon. 'Please say the same, he has no chance with her'

"Well I do" even though his face grew hotter, he smiles. Walking over to Quinn he grabs her hands softly, already feeling the heart beat grow from her hands. He chuckles as Quinn squeaks and her eyes filled with innocence and confusion.

"I will make your heart mine to hold, just like you have with mine since the beginning" he stared into her eyes, full of love and determination. No one made a move, waiting for Quinn to reply. She was stuck in her own shock. But soon snapped out of it and smiled brightly.

Tightening her grip, she want on her tippy toes and kissed dragons cheek.

"Good luck" she giggles and blushes madly.

"Awww, what a perfect moment. If only mom and dad were here to see this"

'No...it can't be!' Dragon quickly drew out his sword from his back and held Quinn protectively behind him. He couldn't understand why the person that ruined his life would be here.

"Tyler..."

"Its so good to see you too, baby brother"


End file.
